1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing security, and more particularly to increased access protection in computer systems.
2. Background Art
Information theft and illegal transportation is a challenging problem with large amounts of information to protect and the competing need to share information effectively.
One aspect of information theft includes the theft or illegal transportation of computer systems outside designated areas such as campuses or workplaces, for example. As these computer systems may contain personal, confidential, and/or classified information, computer access protection upon theft or illegal transportation is needed.
Current technology does not adequately address this serious problem. Indeed, save for mere operating system password protection, many computer systems lack protection from theft and/or illegal transportation.
Computer system protection methods, systems, and computer program products are therefore needed to protect against information theft from stolen and/or illegally transported computer systems.